Glorious Namefigs of s4s
Glorious Namefigs of /s4s/ are Namefigs that are glorious. MOOT NOTE: If You are a glorious namefig, feel free to write yourself accordingly. List of the Most Glorious *'prime minister face '- Famed Creator of Kek *Ully-#rekts people with words and stuff *'Gippo Dudee '- Self-proclaimed owner of /s4s/ (FACT) (TRUE FACT) (TRUE FACT FACT) *'thurston' - Master of Dubs, Trips, Quads and Quints Deceased *'DubCheckematronic9000 Special Pre-Order Limited Edition - '''eh checks dubs and doesn't afraid of the mods permabanning him 'Permabanned' *'Captain Kek''' - One of the most active namefigs on /s4s/ *scrubmaster - oc do not steal, makes oc, gippo dudee's #1 fan *Cocksucker 3.0 - Never gets dubs, and never came back ;_;7 *'Official Wrinkle Face'™ creator - The official creator of Wrinkle Face *'Gippo Dudette' - Rule 63 version of the owner of /s4s/ *'Slander '☑ Privlege - /s4s/'s privleged sexy lady *Kiwi - Notable kiwi-ish look. Well known for drowning in chocolate milk Deceased *'moot '!Ep8pui8Vw2 ## Admin - Known for lying, claiming to be the owner of /s4s/ Deceased *'Top Lel' - Top Lel Deceased *'Kek '- Kek ' Deceased' *'Kekt - '''Creator of the Commonwealth of /s4s/ and a/jp and mod of Lupchan *'Trip Trap - Known to get trips while salivating over little boys dressed in girls clothes and their penises. Almost always fails to get anything other than trips. *'memeguy1999 '- LE FUNNY MEME ***GROOMING_GUIDE_9000** '- Slightly impressed fellow *'sage '- sage *'Anonymous '- Biggest namefig in the history of 4chen. He is on multiple boards at once, and doesn't ever seem to stop posting. #loser 'Deceased for faggot' *'e /sp/'l' copypasta enjoy''' - I know everything about cricket, no seriously, I mean there is not one thing I don't know about it, the history, the players, the grounds, countries and rules. I can't even begin to tell you how many people I have pwned in my 10 years on /sp/ but let me tell you it's a lot, a hell of a lot. For all intensive purposes I should just hold back some of this mountain of knowledge I possess, my mind is just a powerhouse of cricket facts and figures, but what can I say I like to educate my fellow /sp/artans, surely you've all seen me relentlessly push /cric/ on /sp/ for years now and seen my superior knowledge of the game and seen my sharp wit and clever use of greentxt at play. Surely you have seen me post picture after picture of stats and facts that prove how GOAT Australia, Sydney, cricket and myself are, an it's all been for you fellow brothers, I know you all respect me an have huge amounts of admiration for me and my posting abilities, as a great man once said, I'm responsible for 90% of sports posts on /sp/, well I said it but you know it's true anyway. I'd just like you also to know I'd appreciate it if you asked my permission when starting a thread about cricket, Olympics, any Australian generals or anything really, to be safe just run everything though me as I am the man around here, Please could you also tell all the new trips that I am the example they must live up to an to follow my lead of informative and interesting posting skills, well I'm off to watch some LazyTown ''' Feces- '''The man who revived that cat and has proof of it as well. also he is gay AND MANY MORE